Rise of a Divine Hero
by Zandris Hugal
Summary: Most heroes rise from earth and reach up to the heavens. But what of a hero that came down from heaven to earth? Follow the god prince Ophion, whose fate leads to being the beloved hero Percy Jackson! GodFic.
1. Birth

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series, Rick Riordan does. I am merely playing in his sandbox**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Birth**

 **Circa 4000 B.C.E**

 **Zeus**

Olympus. A heavenly city, filled with diamond, gold, silver, and bronze was home to the gods of Hellas. Atop the tallest mountain and the land of Hellas, Mt. Olympus, named after the six millineia old city, the gods had view over the land of Hellas and surrounding lands. It resided as the central hub of divinity in the world, although the Olympian gods had claim to all of Gaea since the defeat of the Titans.

Yet, this day, the center of the activity was in the colossal palace of the King and Queen, Zeus and Hera. But not for a ball, nor a party; but rather, a birth. For the first time in several thousand years, Hera had given birth.

Inside the palace, several hundred deities and nymphs stood in a gargantuan hall. A golden hall, for a golden child. At the center of the hall, the proud King and Queen stood upon a platinum dias, with a black haired baby within the golden chariot.

"Well," remarked Hera, "he inherited your hair Zeus."

"He'll grow up to be a fine god one day. My son. Our son!" affirmed Zeus, pridefully and happily. He had forgotten the joy of having a child with his true wife. For the past several millennia, and dozens of godly, nymph, and the occasional mortal child (for the mortals were still quite barbaric at this time), each birth would entail getting glared at by Hera. With those jade green eyes as hard as steel when angered, a mad Hera was quite the scary sight.

Not to mention the torture the pregnant mothers sometimes went through, such as the golden haired Leto. Not the Zeus regretted his tryst with her. Such fine legs...

"Ahem," coughed Hera quietly

Right, the baby. Black hair, like him. Golden tan skin, and…

"He has my eyes," gasped red-haired Hera as the boy opened his eyes for the first time.

Bright, jade green eyes. Just like Hera. And Mother Rhea. And Gaea too, for that matter…

"What shall his name be!" cried Demeter from the crowd.

Yes, the boy had everything, from a wide assortment of gifts. From a toys from Athena, to a lyre from Apollo, to 2 golden colts(*.1) from Poseidon. He had great divine power, Zeus could feel that much. But a name…

"Blyde?" Hera suggested, "for joy." But somehow, the name didn't seem to fit.

"Heracles?" suggested Zeus. Hera sneaked a glare at him. Right...Hera had other children, and qualms about showing favoritism.

But hey, Zeus could tell this would be his favorite of Hera's children. A powerful boy, not bloodlusted like the raging Ares, nor crippled like Hephaestus. In other words, princely material, since none of his "illegitimate" sons could be crowned. And none of his previous wives had yielded sons.

"Ophion," said Hestia, Olympian of the Hearth and Home. "For serpent."

(For you see, in those days serpents were beautiful, four legged creatures. Not the hateful snakes of modern times)

"A beautiful name for a beautiful child," accepted Hera, beaming with gratitude.

Zeus grabbed the baby up. "Let this day be long remembered. The birth of Ophion, son of mine by Hera!"

The divine crowd roared with applause that may or may not have shaken the mountain. Yet, oddly, their applause seemed to drag a bit, the hands coming together a tad slower than they should have.

Unknown to Zeus, Ophion's green eyes were glowing with power.

* * *

 **1\. A colt is a baby horse**

 **A.N. Ophion is indeed what will be Percy**

 **Jackson. But I gave him this godly name for several reasons, some which will come up in the story.**

 **A.N. 2 I am holding a poll for Percy's romantic interest as a god. The options are:**

 **Hestia**

 **Artemis**

 **Calypso**

 **Khione**

 **Styx**

 **Nyx**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series, Rick Riordan does. I am merely playing in his sandbox**


	2. Brewing Hate

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series, Rick Riordan does. I am merely playing in his sandbox**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Brewing Hate**

 **Ares**

CLANG. Kssh. Slash.

A torrent of fire erupted for the red metallic dragon's mouth

Ares, war god, corkscrewed out of the way, then used his abrupt spin as momentum for a leap. A leap straight through the middle of the 20 foot long monster.

For although the monster was a metallic creation of Hephaestus, nothing could stop the sword of the Ares: eldest son of Zeus and Hera

"Ho," cried Ares in victory

Seven feet and three inches in height, with a breadth nearly half of his height, the war god was the physical epitome of a god. This was only highlighted by his slightly battered, but still shiny golden armor. His helmet, golden with a blood red plume, rested over a face that may have been carved from marble. Handsome and harsh, tan in color,with flames for eyes and rich, shoulder length black hair.

Yet Ares remained in a defensive crouch. For he was surrounded with yet four more of Hephaestus' creations.

Omega. A thirty foot tall automation of brute strength. Weighing 10 tons in weight, and with a strength output greater than even the likes of Apollo at full power.

Beta. 10 foot tall automation of steel. Lithe and thin, it spun like a top, whipping out thousands of attacks from its 4 swords per minute.

Septa. Stout 6 foot automation of bronze. With a revolving cannon of an arm, it could release up to 60 arrows _per second_.

Aphi. A human like figure of steel, which used a whip of fire.

All could move at hypersonic speeds(1).

Now of course, Ares could use his divine energy to blast them all away. Maybe even shred one or two to bits in a godwave. But that would be no testament to his warrior ability.

So he stood in the middle of the ring, equipped with his 5 foot broadsword.

And the automations charged.

Ares sprinted towards the gunman Septa, deflecting most of the arrows, and dodging the rest. He slashed through the repeating cannon, then slid under the automation, swinging his broadsword through its legs within a microsecond(2).

Quick as lightning, Ares stood up, kicked the paralyzed automation away, and spun to face the other 3.

Not fast enough though. The flint brute Omega landed a devastating punch on the war god, causing shockwaves and sending him flying into a pillar.

But Ares near instantly recovered, spitting ichor onto the eye pieces of the 4 sworded revolving automation Beta. This allowed him the fraction of a second needed to deflect the whip attack from the steel humanoid Aphi.

Omega delivered another punch. But this time, Ares caught it in his right hand. The war god then one-handedly flipped the 30 foot flint automation across the arena.

This gave Ares several precious seconds with just Beta and Aphi.

Beta charged, revolving and pelting Ares with omnidirectional attacks. Only a powerful god of war would be able to keep up with these attacks. Luckily, Ares was exactly that.

Aphi, the automation with the flaming whip, was speeding right towards Ares' back. To counter this, Ares stomped on the marble ground hard enough to crack it. And hard enough to send both the automations Beta and Aphi of balance.

Ares leapt into the air and over Beta's head, finishing off the four sworded automation.

That left Aphi's whip to deal with, which was currently sailing towards Ares at a speed of at least Mach 20.

Ares twisted out of the way. Since the automation Aphi was defenseless for a fraction of a second, Ares hurled his broadsword like a spear. It went straight through the automation.

And then Ares himself flew cowards 20 feet, landing harshly on the marble floor.

The 30 foot automation Omega was back in the game. Unfortunately for the automation, its 4 compatriots had been disabled, leaving it alone with the Olympian god of war.

And no mere machine was a match for the war god, even without his sword.

The two fought at blinding, hypersonic speeds that would have been invisible to any mortal eye. But within a couple of seconds of real time, the commotion stopped.

Ares, victorious, held the flint head of Beta in his night hands.

With that, Ares let loose a roar of victory that shook the entire palace. _His_ entire palace.

Two handed applause broke the silence that followed. Ares, removing his helm, turned to see Aphrodite.

With golden hair, ocean blue eyes, light skin, and a silk teal dress accentuating all her delicious curves, Aphrodite looked quite out of place in the blood red arena room.

Despite being the goddess of love and beauty, golden daughter of Zeus and Dione, Aphrodite often left the golden palaces of Olympus to visit her lover's harsh Thracian palace.

But perhaps it was no surprise that the fashion model of the gods picked the big bad war god as her primary consort.

Indeed, the palace was fitting for the "big bad wolf" of Olympus. Located not on Olympus, but in a barbaric portion of the mortal word called Thrace. Atop a 3,000 foot tall rocky mountain, carved from flint and brass, and surrounded by mist, it truly was a dangerous place.

This gargantuan abode was not only the home of Ares, but of all the war gods who served under him. As he was the Olympian War God, almost all the war deities, from his sisters Eris and Enyo, to children of Nyx, to some of the war god's own children by Aphrodite had rooms here.

Barely any war gods of the pantheon followed gray-eyed Athena. Although she was also an Olympian War deity, she preferred to bury her fat head in scrolls, and play as Daddy's precious girl than be a true warrior.

Yet the palace was also a common mating spot for the millennia old couple Ares and Aphrodite. War and Love. Strength and Beauty. Opposite, but equally powerful forces of nature.

"Humph, I swear, you need to change the decor! So danky and dingy," pouted Aphrodite "How about a bright, fresh, PINK!"

And with that, the arena room changed from blood red to sparkling pink.

"Agghh," Ares cried in horror of Aphrodite's antics. "Change it back!"

"Oh well," said Aphrodite. "But it's good to know I can make the all mighty war god scream in fear," slurred Aphrodite, smirking with her sinful red lips.

"Careful Aphrodite. I might have to punish you for that," smirked Ares, who was obviously aroused.

Seeing her lover's admiration, and having hot ichor running through veins, she briefly transformed into Ares' favorite form of her. Red hair, eyes black as coal, tan skinned.

Ares walked forward briskly, intending to take the goddess right there and then, on the arena floor. But flighty Aphrodite quickly changed into a bony ghoul.

"Not now Ares. I first want to talk. About your new baby brother."

"Ugh," Ares sighed in disappointment. "Throne Room, then?"

"You know me well," Aphrodite replied. Changing back to her blonde haired, blue eyed form, she took Ares' hand.

"Would you be a dear?"

With that, the two gods teleported to the throne room. Ares sat upon a throne of brass, and Aphrodite upon a golden and real throne on the war god's left hand side.

"Well, at least we're now away from those automations of my cripple of a husband," said Aphrodite.

"I quite like them, keeps me in shape. Unlike _some_ pretenders I could name, I do not bury my face in scrolls," replied Ares.

"You managed to defeat those five automations in fifteen minutes, with only your physical powers," Aphrodite affirmed. "With your usual prelude I assume."

"Indeed. I let them attack me for two straight hours, only blocking and evading. Surely, I am beyond any other gods in physical prowess. I'd like to see Zeus himself try to do what I do for even fifteen minutes."

"I doubt Hephaestus could last five against his own stinking robots," laughed Aphrodite.

Ares smirked. "Now, woman, that is no way to be talking about your husband, my brother," he teased.

Aphrodite rolled her ocean blue eyes. "Humph, we were engaged before Hephaestus hobbled onto Olympus, four millennia ago. What can I say? I'm faithful to my first love," she smirked.

Even after several millennia, Ares still found himself getting lost in those red, luscious lips. The hot ichor in his body aroused his member yet again. Oh, the things he could do to Aphrodite...

"Anyways, I was asking about your new brother. Do you…" started Aphrodite.

"Like him," growled Ares. "Ouranos's bones no."

"But he is so cute," defended Aphrodite. "And I can see him growing into a fine young warrior. A heart breaker! Like his dear father! Not to mention we threw a hell of a party for him last week!"

"Bah! He'll probably just become a mama's boy. His energy signature felt like Hebe's," grunted Ares, with increasing anger. Difference is, Hebe is likable enough. But him - Ophion…"

"Will probably be crown prince. The perfect son," finished Aphrodite.

"Another Apollo. Except **this** time, a _**legitimate**_ one!" roared Ares.

The entire palace shook with the war gods anger; his angry words echoing several times throughout the halls.

"I am the true Prince of Olympus," stated Ares, a little calmer. "I am the eldest son of Zeus and Hera. Tartarus, I'm Zeus' eldest son period(3). I am the best warrior of the gods. I am the epitome of manliness. I can actually _get my hands dirty_ unlike some of Zeus' other favorites * _cough*_ Apollo * _cough*._ I am the perfect prince! If not my father, at least mother should recognize that. But she'll be obsessed with that new little whelp that she'll probably raise in that golden palace…"

Aphrodite put a calming hand on Ares thigh. "Then don't let him take that from you, beloved. Now, surely all this anger has made you hungry," she slurred suggestively.

"I am always hungry for you, Aphrodite," responded Ares.

Then, the war god rose off his throne, scoped his lover in his arms, and passionately kissed her as he walked to the bedroom. Ripping of her garments as he walked.

The new whelp could wait. For now, he had a love goddess to pleasure.

* * *

 **1\. Hypersonic speeds are those in excess of Mach 5**

 **I made Ares pretty fast because in Homer, he is mentioned to be as fast as lightning, which is ⅓ the speed of light. So obviously, fighting him will be no cakewalk (*spoilers haha*)**

 **By no means is Hera the first wife of Zeus. However Zeus' previous wives and loves: Metis, Themis, Mnemosyne, and Eurynome, all gave him daughters. No sons.**

 **A.N.: In my chronology, the gods came to power about 10,200 B.C.E, the start of the neolithic age. So although man is still quite barbaric, the gods have been ruling for just over 6 millennia as of 4,000 B.C.E**


	3. Upbringing

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series, Rick Riordan does. I am merely playing in his sandbox**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Upbringing**

 **Circa 4000 B.C.E**

 **Hera**

It had been five years since Ophion had been born. Yet the same charm that came with his birth still remained on Olympus.

The gods were more peaceful and reasonable, a good amount of them because of setting a good example for Hera's young son. Even Poseidon managed to stave off arguments with Zeus for several years now! Hera's family was more knit together than it had ever been

Zeus, for his part, was a kinder king and a more faithful husband. Ever since Ophion's birth, Zeus had managed to hold back his lust for the many nymphs in the world.

And Hera herself? She was the happiest she had been ever been in her marriage to Zeus. She had a calm family, a faithful husband, and a son in the raising that would do her proud. Goddess of motherhood or not, Ophion was already one of her favorite children. She certainly liked him more than the brutal Ares, and admittedly a little more than Hephaestus.

Maybe the marriage she was forced into wouldn't turn out to be so bad after all.

As Hera was musing over these things in her lavish room, the son in question burst through the doors. Black hair somewhat tousled, and green eyes sparkling. Hestia followed in tow right behind him.

"Mom," yelled Ophion. "Guess what I learned about today!" Although he was five years old, he looked like a ten-year old mortal baby. Hera personally never understood it. Gods were already immortal, with mortal lives been mere vapor in comparison. Yet, somehow, gods grew up faster?

Hestia laughed, her laugh as chocolatey as her skin. "We learnt about the Titan War," mouthed Hestia, her cocoa eyes sparkling in amusement.

"That is so cool. Ten years of smiting Titans," Ophion's eyes sparkled in amusement. "Haha, I'm Zeus, leader of the gods! And you Titans have been really naughty. Vroom, Bang!" impersonated Ophion.

"Ophion," cautioned Hera, as she combed her rich mahogany-red hair with her land. "There were _many_ loses."

"What do you mean?" asked Ophion. "Gods can't die."

Hestia looked at Hera.

 _"I didn't teach him about us being swallowed. Nor about some of the more, gruesome details,"_ Hestia admitted telepathically.

 _"He should know_ ," replied Hera. " _I don't want him to take war lightly like some of the other gods on this mountain.'_

"Ophion," said Hestia, in a milky voice. "There is more that I didn't tell you."

Ophion looked up at her, with an understanding in his eyes befitting of an adult god. "There _were_ losses then. I mean, I guess a war against the ruling pantheon could not be scott free."

"Indeed not," agreed Hera. "You see, Kronos had been warned by both his father and mother that one day he would be deposed by a child of his. In fear and terror, he ate the first five of us."

"So he didn't just lock you in a cage," Ophion gasped. "He actually _ate_ you. What kind of sick person would eat their own family members!"

 _'More people than you would think,'_ Hestia and Hera thought simultaneously, remembering the fate of Metis.

"So was it for revenge you took him down. He deserved to go to Tartarus!" Ophion exclaimed.

"Well, what I told you about Zeus was true. He was spared. And he was the one that freed and rallied us," explained Hestia.

"But revenge is never a good enough reason for war," continued Hestia, "because whenever you fight for vengeance, you can have passion, but you won't have clarity, foresight, or reason. No, the rational reason for why we fought was because Kronos _would never_ let us be. We had to fight for our own safety."

"Plus," added Hera, "the cosmos did not deserve such a tyrannical king ruling over them. That is why many Titans and nymphs joined us in our crusade."

"It was bigger than just us," continued Hestia. "It was about the universe. That is why the wise All-Mother did not defend her son, and let the war play out as it did."

"A rulership can only be effectual if the subjects like you," cautioned Hera. "Try to rule through fear, and your subjects will rebel. Just because you have power doesn't mean you have more rights than another being.

"You, Ophion, must learn to _command_ respect. Demanding it won't ever work longterm," finished Hestia.

"Ok," said Ophion, as his green eyes whirled as he processed all of this in.

"Anyways, enough philosophy for one day," Hera ended. "I believe you came in here to get your armor for combat training."

"Yes, mom," came the excited response.

* * *

 **Ophion**

Ophion put on his breastplate, colored with midnight blue and gold. He put on a similarly midnight blue helmet, and grabbed his golden sword and shield.

Now, to get to the arena. He _was_ faster than most gods, so it would take him at most half a minute to get there, despite it being miles away.

But Ophion wanted to try something else. Teleportation. He usually used it for short distances, but he was getting older. And gods teleported a lot, especially when going between Olympus and the mortal world. So Ophion concentrated on his power. He felt it blossom within his chest, then rush through his body. His power was warm and bright, though also orderly. Far more akin to the sun than to fire.

Next, he envisioned where he wanted to be. Then, he willed it.

Ophion opened his eyes to find himself in the Olympian Arena. In fact, he had been so precise that he found himself in the specific block in which he and his sister trained.

Ophion heard the multiple battles and spars going on in the other blocks. He was quickly thought brought out of his musing.

"Your late," Enyo stated drily. Enyo was one of his older sisters. Six feet, seven inches in height, with dark skin, platinum eyes, and silver armor, the war goddess was a sight to behold. Combatively, she was only behind Ares and Athena, the Olympian Council war gods, in skill.

"Hey, I teleported here for once," Ophion remarked. "That should count for something. And I learnt about the Titan War."

"Did you now," smiled Enyo. "Then show me how you would have engaged a Titan."

With that, Enyo drew a 10 foot spear and an equally long whip. Ophion grinned, crouching in a ready stance, sword in right arm with shield in left. Quick as a flash, they attacked each other.

As Ophion parried and riposted, he reminisced on how far his relationship with Enyo had come. When Enyo first began his combat training a year ago, Ophion remembered the utter displeasure in her eyes. She made it quite clear that it was only because mother wanted a full-blooded sibling of his to train him, and Ares and Eris had even more extreme feelings towards him.

Ophion however managed to charm her, and Enyo even admitted recently that Ophion was a nicer companion than their older siblings.

Ophion saw a chance in between on of Enyo's offences and thrusted for her center. The war goddess managed to twist away however, and locked Ophion's shield with her whip. After several quick clashes of sword against spear, Ophion made the choice to abandon his shield.

Flipping forward into the air, Ophion landed a kick on Enyo. Her long range weapons would be of no use in such close quarters.

Realizing this, Enyo dropped her weapons and adopted a hand-to-hand stance. Her mouth curved in a taunting smirk.

Ophion rushed in, launching dozens of slashes, whirls, and stabs per second. Enyo managed to evade them all.

Trying to play smart, Ophion feinted an overhand chop before dropping his sword into a stab towards his sister's thigh. Enyo twisted too quickly for him though, managing to get behind Ophion as he stumbled forward, off-balance. With a series of five well placed punches and kicks, Enyo disarmed Ophion and had him on the ground, pointing at Ophion's throat with his own sword.

"Yield," asked Enyo.

"Yield," said a disappointed Ophion. "Ugh, when am I ever going to beat you!"

"Soon," said Enyo. "Very soon. I see the makings of a war god in you. Are you _sure_ you don't feel a calling?"

"No, I feel ordinary war is chaotic and brutal. I like _justice_ though," replied Ophion, thinking of his excitement for the Titan War.

"Plus, Ares and I don't get along," finished Ophion.

"Athena and Ares don't get along," countered Enyo.

"Athena and I don't have a close relationship really," replied Ophion. Ophion suspected that Athena might be jealous of him, but he never understood why. With beauty rivaling Aphrodite, the ability to outfight nearly anything, and to outsmart what she couldn't outfit, Ophion couldn't fathom how she could be jealous of a godling like himself.

"Either way, if you need to stoke your ego, I think you might be a match for Phobos and Deimos (*.1)," smiled Enyo with pride. "And they've been at this for centuries."

After some drills and a couple more fights (which Ophion lost), the two hour session came to a close.

"Hmph," said Enyo. "Remember me when you become a great god, prince," she smiled, though Ophion thought there might be a little bit of truth behind the jest.

With that, Enyo disappeared in a pillar of flames.

* * *

 **1\. In this canon, Phobos and Deimos are excellent fighters, some of the best among the minor gods, like a step below the likes of Apollo and Hermes. They aren't pathetic like in Riordan canon.**

 **A.N. So pretty much, Ophion is on his way to becoming really powerful. But he won't be like defeating Ares instantly. I like to make my protagonists work for their victorys.**

 **Keep voting for Ophion's love interest!**


	4. Smiting

**Ophion's Love Interest:**

 **Artemis - 4**

 **Khione - 2**

 **Styx - 5**

 **Nyx - 1**

 **Hestia - 1**

 **Styx is in the lead as of now. Anyway, let me treat you to this stories first view of the two prime candidates, Artemis and Styx**

 **Also, I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I have been somewhat busy lately.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series, Rick Riordan does. I am merely playing in his sandbox**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Smiting**

 **Circa 4000 B.C.E**

 **Artemis**

"I swear, I will never get over how delicious these mortal animals are!" Athena exclaimed, her grey eyes lighting up in pure delight.

"A little variety from Olympus is always good," Hebe added, her spring green eyes sparkling like the water she was currently drinking.

Artemis chuckled. "This is one of the many pleasures of my domain. Peace, quiet, and variety. No pig-headed men around!"

The view truly was beautiful. They sat beside a spring in the heart of a lush forest. Above the bright green tree tops was a cloudless blue sky, expanding endlessly.

They themselves sat on couches of deer skin. Not exactly thrones, but certainly comfy enough.

"I am eternally glad that you two are my sisters," Hebe said. "Most of our siblings bicker pointlessly and without end."

"Ironically, the "all-knowing" gods tend not to be very wise," Athena quipped. "Instead, they choose to indulge in frivolous cheer and indulgences, from that whore Aphrodite to the Barnacle Beard!"

Artemis looked at an encampment just outside the forest, several dozen miles away. "These mortals are growing," Artemis noted. "They are learning how to use fire right to cook their food," she continued as she popped some more mutton into her mouth.

"About time. Just because this race was _created_ from stone doesn't mean they have to forever live in a Stone Age," Athena said.

Despite being just over five millennia old, Artemis always felt so young whenever Athena or Hebe talked about the previous race of man. Of the Silver Age of man, which was simultaneous with the formative years of the Olympians. The days in which Zeus only had several wives, not dozens of girlfriends. The days when it was somewhat special to be a child of Zeus.

And the days in which man was an intelligent, but cruel race. Unlike the bronze race, which Zeus made of stone, the silver race was birthed directly from Zeus' ichor. This gave the mortals powerful, godlike feelings, feelings that they let overpower them and turn them evil. And so, as Athena had told her, Father Zeus wiped out that race with a heavenly flood.

These things happened before Artemis' birth, but Athena and Hebe were around to see them. Perhaps that is why they were such cynics about even the _women_ on Olympus and Earth. Artemis at least believed they deserved a benefit of doubt.

The haughty face of Aphrodite flickered into her mind. _Most of them anyway_ , Artemis amended.

"What of your family, Artemis," Hebe asked.

"My mother is fine on Delos. I visited her recently," Artemis said, keeping it short. In mutual respect for each other, Artemis and Hebe never talked much about their respective mothers with each other, seeing as they were bitter enemies.

"My brother Apollo is still the same old. Proud, arrogant, lustful, and obscenely cheerful. Pfft, you would think he was a sun god or something(*.1). It would be a nightmare if Helios ever gave the reins over to him!" Artemis declared, her charcoal brown hair waving as she shook her head.

Hebe smiled sympathetically, as light shone on her honey blonde curls. "Ares is the same way, and has always been the same way. We are gods, our natures reflect our status, power, and abilities. Gods hardly ever change. That's why you just find your click."

Athena's grey eyes perked up then, "On the topic of brothers Hebe, how is your new one?"

"Ophion?" Hebe said, smiling. "He's such a dear right now. Always considerate and compassionate. But I also see the markings of a leader in him. Like, a kinder version of our own father."

Athena's eyes whirled, processing this quicker than a hurricane churns up its power. "You say he's a leader like our father?" she pressed.

Hebe's posture adopted a rare defensive one. "You know Athena, I've never understood what you have against him. He's not arrogant like our brothers were when they grew up. Despite the fact that he probably gets even more pampering. Despite what I said about gods not changing, I think he may even turn into an example for younger gods of what a good Olympian is. I see a fine leader in him, a leader that may one day…"

"Usurp the throne?" Athena asked.

There was a stunned silence. "I never knew your feelings ran that deep," Artemis said. "Don't you think we should wait to judge…"

"Don't you see it!" Athena cried. "Power within him churns and boils like a hurricane, waiting to envelop the rest of us. He is more than just a _prince_. Gods don't _have_ a need for princes. But the charisma? The power? The aura of _difference_ you sense about him, Hebe? This could be signs of another race! Another power! Another age! Ophion could be _the end_. I should check with ichor flows through his veins, or perhaps some new and improved liquid…"

"Athena!" Hebe yelled. And Hebe _never_ yelled. "You cannot force all these false condemnations upon him. Gods _are_ meant to be charismatic, and if he is to be prince, all the better that he is. Unless you want _Ares_ to wear the princely crown!" Hebe cried, pointing to her own golden diadem. As the eldest daughter of Queen Hera, Hebe was the crown Princess of Olympus. (*.2).

"And power you say," continued Hebe. "That is to be expected. He is the son of two gods, the King and Queen no less. So yes, he may be more powerful than the Titaness born Apollo, no offense Artemis, or the Nymph born Hermes. But what about you, Athena. Are your own powers not revolutionary. A deity with wisdom surpassing even the Primordial gods, yet with a warlike capacity and divine power that rivals Ares? A _woman_ , being Zeus' most powerful child? Are you not just as dangerous?"

Athena calmed down, listening to Hebe, her eyes subsiding from a passionate hurricane to a thoughtful, rainy gray. But, she had more to say. "It is not so much about his _raw_ divine ability. Of course a prince should be the most powerful of Zeus' children," Athena said, though she seemed a tad reluctant to admit it. "But the aura I feel coming from him. I fear him because I have a suspicion of what his domain is."

Artemis looked at Athena, intrigued. All gods aura were representative of their domains, even before the domains were officially bestowed. But not even she had been able to put her finger on what Ophion's domain was. She wondered what Athena thought.

"I fear his domain might be time," Athena announced solemnly, but quietly so no one could hear.

Artemis felt like the air had dropped ten degrees in heat. "Time," she whispered. "Are you sure? He doesn't have golden eyes…"

"You're an archery goddess, but do you and your brother have the same eyes," Athena rebutted. ' _Apollo's are more of a sky blue, while mine are a midnight blue_ ,' Artemis thought.

"Have you seen him use it," Hebe questioned.

"Several times," Athena affirmed. It would be just for an instant, seeing how he is a godling, but the first time was as early as five years ago, during that gathering we had for his birth."

"Well," Hebe said. "Just because he is a time god doesn't make him _evil_ though. I mean, Chronos the Primordial isn't evil. It was just Kronos, the Ouranos' most corrupt son (*.3)."

"No," Athena said. "But should he turn on us, with his charisma, domain, and the intelligence I sense behind his eyes, he would be a _most_ formidable opponent. Sky kings have been twice overthrown by their greatest sons so far."

Athena had a great point. But Artemis felt the passion and disdain she had for Ophion went beyond Ophion being a potential threat to Olympus. It was a bit more personal.

"Sister, as your longtime friend, I feel like that's not the only reason you dislike him," Artemis prodded.

Athena looked up at the blue sky, soaking it all in, then at the grass and the trees. Finally, her eyes set on a fly. It orbited her for some seconds, then it flew away.

"I love my father. He has shown care, compassion, and support to me in the moments I needed it most. Hebe, you remember those early days, right?"

Hebe nodded. "None of the male gods believed a female could be smarter than them and a better master of combat," Hebe affirmed. "Except for father."

"Father encouraged me, and had me trained by the best. He defends me, and listens to my counsel," Athena continued mournfully. "But in a rage, this same father ate my mother. I spent several centuries with her after my birth, but when I left my father's insides, I left _her_." Athena said, looking far sadder than she had ever looked.

Hebe and Artemis each put a hand on one of her shoulders for a few seconds. Athena looked up when she had recovered. "My personal comfort for this would be that this was _Zeus'_ biggest mistake. For from neither Themis nor Eurynome did he get an heir. And although I bear no ill will against Queen Hera…"

" _You and me differ there sister_ ," Artemis whispered. Hera had been kind to Athena, and was decent enough with many of her father's illegitimate children. But Hera had _always_ held a special hatred for Artemis, Apollo, and their mother.

"...I took some small comfort in the fact that Queen Hera didn't really have an heir worthy son," Athena continued. "Now, she does. My father can crown an heir to the throne, an heir that should have come from _my_ mother! Ophion is a divisive usurper!"

"Ohh," Artemis and Hebe expressed simultaneously. It _was_ quite understandable why Athena hated Ophion.

After a few moments of silence, Artemis mentioned, "So earlier you were talking about how you were researching the different bloods of immortals(*.4)?"

Athena nodded fervently, "Yes. I do not believe that the Olympian reign will remain without incident. Though individual gods have had minor enemies, we have not had any major enemies. Though, if some of the Earth Mother's later children suggest anything, she is not pleased with her Titan children being thrown into the abyss.

They were careful not to mention Primordials by name. As much as it hurt to admit, the Primordials were quite superior to gods in terms of physical might, divine power, and divine abilities. But even so, the sky darkened as Athena mentioned the abyss.

"I decided a knowledge and analysis of the different bloods may be crucial knowledge," Athena continued.

"What did you find," Hebe asked.

"The bloods of the founders of the universe are somewhat of a mystery to me," Athena admitted. "But I suspect that the blood that runs through them is some liquid part of their element. Like plasma for the sky. This would be why their children have varying abilities, and varying levels of immortality.

The Titans before us had silver ichor," Athena continued. "For their divine power was more brutish, rawer, and explosive than a gods. Their physicality was less beautiful, but more powerful. They still, however, are true immortals."

"The gods of course have golden ichor," Athena said proudly. "The attributes of all golden ichor beings are true immortality, beauty, grace, and power. Our power being more bright and orderly than a Titans."

"Nymphs are less, in between us and mortals," Athena continued. "Their blood is the color of their element, for Oceanids blue, meadow nymphs green. But whereas a Primordial's blood symbolizes omnipotent jurisdiction of their element, a nymph's expresses a bond. Nymphs, while ageless, can be killed. Even by human weapons. Thus, they can bear either immortal or mortal children to a god."

"Daimones, in similar fashion to nymphs, are personifications. But whereas nymphs embody physical spaces, daimones represent emotions and concepts. Their blood this varies based on the type of emotion they embody, ruby for a war spirit, poppy white for a spirit of peace, and so on. Fortunately for these spirit like beings, emotions are eternal, granting them immortality similar to the gods. Their relatively wispy forms still remain a bit of a mystery to me, I must admit.

"And lastly of course are the humans. The previous two races actually had a dull gold blood (*.4) but _this_ one, the weakest yet, has red blood," Athena finished.

"Interesting," Hebe said.

Artemis was about to say something, but then she felt a disturbance in her domain.

" _ARTEMIS!"_ screamed a voice through the forest. Although it was miles away, Artemis' hearing was keen, even for a goddess.

Athena's lips curved in a smile. "Well sister, it would seem some ignorant fool is _begging_ for a smiting." Athena then flashed back to Olympus in a pillar of silver fire.

Hebe nodded at Artemis. "Good luck," she said before flashing to Olympus in a burst of golden light.

Artemis extended her senses to rehab disturbance, and then flashed to the location of the offender.

* * *

Artemis arrived to see a massive set of legs. She looked up to see a 30 foot tall giant. He wasn't exactly mortal though, for he _oozed_ a vibe of power.

"I am the great Bouphagos (*.5)," it proclaimed. "Slayer of many monsters. But earth has no more prey for me, save _one."_

It was here that Artemis heard crying. She saw one of her nymph followers dropped against the giants shoulder.

Artemis' midnight blue eyes blazed, with her dark brown hair waving in the wind. Her dark tan skin was seething with rage. "LET HER GO!" the Huntress demanded. The trees themselves bent over at the rage of the goddess.

But the giant laughed, as if he was amused. "I needed to draw you out Artemis. Of course I have no need for this nymph," he said, dumping said nymph to the ground. "I could overpower a nymph in my sleep! No, I want a goddess to share my victories with."

"You wish for a wife?" Artemis asked. "Rape is _not_ necessary or justifiable." The giant was handsome, in a rugged sort of way. He looked like he was carved out of some sort of harsh tan rock, but good proportions.

"But I think that no fun. But do you think yourself a great warrior Artemis," the giant asked.

"Better than you with my hands tied behind my back!" boasted Artemis.

"Then how about this. A fair contest between you and me. No energy blasts or curses from you. Your energies can only supplement your physicality. You may chose two weapons with which to combat me with. If you win, you may do whatever you want with me. But if _I_ win, you shall be the wife of the great Bouphagos!"

Artemis snorted. "Deal!" she said before her mind caught up. She sighed. A rational god would not accept and just obliterate the fool to ash. Or try to at least, because this giant _was_ capable of witnessing her true form without any apparent strain.

But all children of Zeus more or less inherited his pride. Artemis was no exception.

The goddess reverted back to her true form. Her dark brown hair became a fiery auburn. Her midnight blue eyes refined to pupils, with her white scleras turning into a burning bright silver. Her skin, though still dark tan, shone as if a light source was directly beneath it. Her body was adorned in a flexible silver armor. Artemis then chose to grow to a size of 25 feet, and two arm length hunting knives appeared in her hands.

" _YOU'RE GOING DOWN GIANT,"_ Artemis bellowed.

Bouphagos swept his shoulder length black hair behind him and his silver eyes flashed with pleasure. " _THIS WILL BE FUN!_ " he boomed.

The giant was adorned in black armor, with a blood red tipped spear and an equally red shield.

The two leapt at each other and clashed mightily. Artemis launched herself at Bouphagos with a bunch of flurries. Despite his long weapon and big stature, Bouphagos was sure of feet, being able to block and dodge her flurries. He even managed to bring relevance to his 40 foot long spear in the contest, sweeping at Artemis' legs and occasionally jabbing towards her torso.

 _'His speed_ is _quite impressive. I would be impressed even if he was a god_ ,' Artemis considered. The fact that at her normal Olympian speed, the brute was contending with her would have befuddled a lesser goddess. But speed was not all she had. In fact, she wasn't even going top speed. For she was the _huntress_. She was one of the best fighters on Olympus. And a stupid giant would not last against her long.

Artemis backflipped away from her opponent. As Bouphagos swung his spear at her torso, instead of jumping over Artemis _ducked_ under. She then launched herself straight for Bouphagos' own torso.

As she expected, Bouphagos intercepted her with his shield. What Artemis _didn't_ expect was for the giant to stand his ground. In a strength contest against an _Olympian daughter of Zeus_ the giant _didn't budge._

To Artemis' horror, the big giant actually smirked, and with a heave sent her flying several dozen yards. Straight through a tree or two even! Artemis quickly bounced back up though. It seemed that she would neither speedblitz nor sheerly overpower the giant. It would actually come down to a skill contest.

She advanced at a crouch towards Bouphagos. But the giant, overconfident, just charged. As the giant launched what would have been a head splitting punch at her neck, she grabbed the arm and flipped him over her shoulder. The giants own momentum sent him sailing about a hundred yards away.

In one godly leap, Artemis landed on the giant's back. She punched the giant's face with great strength. The giant's face showed pain, but her hand also hurt.

 _I swear, the giant is made of rock!_ Artemis thought. But nothing could stop her Cyclopean forged knives. And so she drove them deep into the giant's back, and ripped a line down the length of the back.

" _YAARGHOWARGH!"_ Bouphagos cried in both anger and pain as he flipped Artemis off. Several yards away, Artemis got to her feet, and observed the blood.

She didn't know _what_ she was expecting, but she was _not_ expecting a dull grey fountain.

" _Di Immortalis_ ," cursed Artemis. "You're a demititan!"

"What's wrong dear Artemis. Did you perhaps think that Titans are _weaker_ than gods. Did you think that a mere demititan should be fodder for the likes of you?" Bouphagos sneered. "But just as your father is an elder god, mine is an elder Titan!" he yelled, his voice shaking the trees in the forest.

 _But it all makes sense_ , Artemis worriedly thought to herself. ' _He didn't have an aura that a true divinity would have, so who else_ but _a demititan could contest a god in a physical matchup! Curse my pride for restraining myself to only physical abilities!'_

"Who is your father boy," Artemis demanded. In that moment, she looked like a true daughter of the King. Hair fiery and waving in the wind. Eyes upturned, piercing, and glowing with power. Skin blemishless and beautiful.

Bouphagos laughed. "Hear this. I swear upon your River Styx that I shall tell you after this duel, and that I shall take your virginity at the end of the contest."

Artemis frowned. "You have _SEALED YOUR DOOM!_ " With that, the contest resounded.

The warring couple danced for several minutes, until Artemis noticed one flaw in the giant's otherwise impeccable form. If he came in with a backhanded sweep of his spear, and Artemis leapt in for his left shoulder, he would be off balance in a way that not even his shield would save him. After another minute, Artemis backflipped away from the giant, and zigzagged in her dodges. Eventually, he swung his spear in an outward sweep. Taking advantage of a millisecond of defensive lapse, Artemis launched both of her feet at the giant's exposed left shoulder.

The giant went down hard. Artemis sprang on top of Bouphagos, his front side this time, and drove both of her knives through the giant's heart.

Bouphagos screamed in pain and rage as Artemis drove her knives all the way to the hilt. A gray colored geyser of blood erupted from the wound. But the demititan didn't die!

The demititan, in retaliation, grabbed his spear one last time and swung the retaliation. The red hot tip of the spear hit Artemis flat across the chest.

" _ARGH_ ," screamed the goddess as she was thrown back. She lay on the ground for several good seconds. ' _This hurts more than it should, even with his strength. And the freak is still alive.'_

Then it hit her. This demititan's father was an elder Titan, but even for that, he had incredibly good fighting skills. His eyes were silver. His weapon of choice was a spear. His blows hurt more than they should have. And he seemed to be forestalling death itself.

Her enemy was a son of Iapetus, Titan of Pain, Mortality, and Death!

This new found discovery gave Artemis the strength to push herself up and walk back towards the defeated demititan. She then grabbed the spear, which had flown away from the giant's hand in his final swing.

" _Son of Iapetus, Titan of Death, thee shall know death!_ " Artemis boomed. The demititan still had the nerve to smirk up at her.

"I… have... *cough cough* one last *cough* ...trick," he said.

As Artemis plunged the 40 foot spear down through his head, the giant's body exploded into a wave of dust.

 _'Of course_ ,' Artemis thought bitterly, ' _he just had to be able to make himself reform like a monster!'_

But a piercing scream broke the late afternoon. Bouphagos' piercing scream.

The soul of Bouphagos was pushed right up through the ground by a hand made of water and shadow.

Then out of the ground came a 25 foot tall Lady Styx, with the giant's soul gripped tight in her left hand.

"Styx," Artemis said courteously, nodding.

"Phoebe Artemis," Styx returned the greeting. Her skin was a shadowy blue, with her hair an obsidian black and her eyes black flames. She befittingly looked tall, regal, and beautiful. Like a dark queen.

"This demititan has been _very_ naughty," Styx smiled, a cold smile adorning her beautiful but rather marble like face. "Threatening an Olympian goddess, and then _daring_ to swear upon _my_ waters that he would ruin your virgin oath!"

Fire returned to Artemis' ichor upon rehearing that. Or perhaps she was feeding of Styx's own anger. The two had a deep respect for each other, both seeing each other as honorable goddesses. One could even call them friends to the barest extent.

"I have an idea," offered Styx, turning to Bouphagos' petrified ghost. "I _will_ allow you to go to Tartarus and reform. For my river goes through there."

Artemis adopted a cold grin similar to Styx's. She had an idea of what Styx was cooking up.

"I'll let my stream take you there. Of course, I must be fair and start you in the underworld, because in reality you are a dead _mortal_ soul. But, if you manage to stick with the river and swim out when you are deposited at Tartarus, I'll let you reform."

The spirit of Bouphagos tried to protest. "Unfair you say," Styx gasped in mock hurt. "But that is the fate of all mortals who break an oath of mine. Eternity in my waters. At least I've given _you_ a fighting chance."

Bouphagos tried to scream. "Talk to me when you reform a mouth," Styx chided. "Which will be, at best, in a couple thousand years! Say goodbye!"

And with that, Styx opened her mouth wide and sucked Bouphagos' soul in like a vacuum. The dead giant's screams still echoed a couple seconds after his absorption.

"I assume he now floats in your river," Artemis asked.

"Indeed he does," Styx grinned.

"Thank you!" cried Artemis. "I know you are capable of inflicting the horror he deserves."

Styx nodded in a _you're welcome_ fashion. "Well, this field trip to the surface has been fun, but time to go back to my river! Peace!" she said as she turned into a shadowy vapor and shot through the ground.

Artemis smiled, reverting back to her ordinary form of midnight blue eyes, dark brown hair, and dark tan skin, with a height of six feet. ' _Justice has been served to yet another crude male_.'

* * *

 **Longest chapter so far! Now onto the notes**

 **Helios and Selene are still the gods of the sun and moon at this point. Apollo and Artemis haven't taken over yet**

 **I did not make up Hebe being Princess of Olympus. Multiple attestations in mythology mark her as such (see )**

 **I've always felt that if there are difference in the appearances and powers of Titans and Gods, their should be a difference in blood color. It's kind of an ultimate mark as to decide whether someone is a god or titan.**

 **According to Hesoid, the bronze race of man is less powerful than the ones before it, despite being created by Zeus. The golden race coming from Uranus' blood and the silver being also created by Zeus.**

 **Although I made up the details, the story of Bouphagos attempting to rape Artemis is a true mythological story.**

 **Anyways, a decision will as of chapter 7 who Ophion's love interest is. So keep voting. Also please drop reviews, especially if you have constructive criticism. This story can only get better with such.**

 **And I promise the wait will not be this long again.**


	5. Brothers

**Ophion's Love Interest:**

 **Artemis - 12**

 **Khione - 2**

 **Styx - 9**

 **Nyx - 2**

 **Hestia - 1**

 **Athena - 1**

 **Artemis has reclaimed the lead! Remember, voting will continue for the next two chapters**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series, Rick Riordan does. I am merely playing in his sandbox**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Brothers**

 **Circa 4000 B.C.E**

 **Apollo**

"Your hair doth match perfectly with the sunset, my sweet," Apollo breathed, admiring both beauties upon his golden balcony.

Erato smiled, revealing pearl white teeth that contrasted with the dark red sunset. "Lyric as always Apollo."

Apollo smirked. "That's why you love me."

Erato clucked. "Tis a shame your fire can't be cooled by any of the goddesses on Olympus. Though I always thought I was the best match for you, being the Muse of the lyre and all."

A cool breeze blew on the blue sofa they sat on. It blew against Erato's yellow dress, hugging her curves and blowing against her caramel legs. It also hit Apollo's golden chiton, blowing to reveal some of his eight-pack.

"Even the sky agrees that we are a match," Erato smiled, hazel eyes twinkling.

Apollo's sky blue eyes brightened with amusement. "Surely you don't mean Father Zeus."

"He is always hunting for ladies," Erato laughed, a melodious laugh reminiscent of the cool melodies of a lyre. "A romantic, a trait he passed on to a couple of his sons," Erato encouraged, placing a hand on Apollo's thigh.

"I forgot the softness of your hands," Apollo whispered huskily. "Soft as satin. Worthy of their own song."

"Oh, we'll be making songs tonight," Erato replied. "Unless you have forgotten what it felt like."

"How could I forget," Apollo smiled, as passion coursed through his ichor. "It may have been five millennia ago, but you were my first."

"And you mine," Erato responded. "Talk about old flame. But with your superpower of charm that you've used to go through other gals, I'm sure you've got some new tricks."

Apollo leaned in for the first kiss, before being interrupted by a cough.

"Who in…" Apollo growled, before looking up to see his sister Artemis, standing in front of him.

"Arty, why are you here?" Apollo asked. "Actually, scratch that. How did you get here with permission to enter? You know, with the whole godly shielding our wonderful palaces have. Which unfortunately, superior deities like Father and that uptight Queen can break, but…"

Artemis chuckled. "The call you the God of knowledge, but you haven't realized after all those years that godly shielding doesn't extend to balconies. Kind of like how I could _physically_ jump onto your balcony without having to walk through the door."

Apollo's cheeks burned. "Well, anyways, what are you here for, _little_ sister. I'm kind of in the middle of a date here, so." Apollo turned to Erato, only to see empty space. ' _Hopefully she just went back to the palace_ ,' Apollo wished.

Artemis huffed. "I helped give _birth_ to you! For which you'll be in my debt for...let's see...eternity!"

Apollo's met Artemis' midnight blue eyes in defiance.

Then he got a little more serious. "You know Artemis, I've always found it artistic how much we equally represent our parents. You've got dark hair like Father, while I have mother's golden blonde hair. You have mother's eyes, while I have Father's."

Artemis' lips curved to a smile. "I don't know about the equally part," she teased.

' _This was one of the few moments where it was just like it was on Delos_ ,' Apollo mused mournfully. _'When we had an unbeatable bond. I mean, I've loved life on Olympus. Being the golden son of Zeus gets you many friends, and even more favors. But Artemis just drifted away to her girl squad. She'd still be there if I needed her, but everything's always just a need basis between us now. No more just hunting together for the fun of it.'_ "So what do you need," Apollo asked, mirth falling out of his eyes

"Can't an older sister just visit her little brother," Artemis asked, mirth still in her eyes

Apollo gave her a pointed look. "You always need something to see one of us males," he smiled. A _fake smile_ though, Apollo amended in his mind.

"Speaking of male gods, Father's schedule says it's my turn to be with our little brother Ophion tomorrow."

"Let me guess, you want me to take your place," Apollo said. "You know, he's a pretty good little guy. And these _mandatory_ "play dates" with him are what are going to "forge him to be the best possible heir to the throne."

"Quoting Hera now?" Artemis asked, mock shaking her head. "Humph, when was the last time you saw Athena babysitting him."

"Well, never, because he's way past being a baby, and this schedule started just a couple months ago, but…" Apollo tried to think. "Still never. But she's Father's favorite, and you…"

Artemis gave Apollo an amused look.

"Are also one of Father's favorites. I swear, he likes his daughters too much! That's probably where you got your view of men from!" Apollo said. "But I have a date with Erato tomorrow!"

"Aren't you seeing her tonight," Artemis rebutted. "I think she slipped off to your bedroom. Isn't that how it always is, _brother_. Slam, bam, thank you ma'am, then move on to the next one?"

Apollo glared. "I love each and every one of them!"

Artemis glowered. "I think even our slut of a sister Aphrodite would agree that love requires some measure of devotion. Despite all the flings she has, she keeps coming back to her true love."

"Hephaestus?" Apollo asked.

"No you idiot," Artemis said sharply. "But since it's love we are talking about, remember that one time I persuaded that nymph Castalia(*) to date you?"

"That was two thousand years ago," Apollo protested.

"Back when I thought you could actually settle down. Instead, I wasted a good woman's virginity."

"She wasn't…"

"Yes she was. I would know, being the Olympian Goddess of Virginity!" Artemis replied, exasperated. "Regardless, you never paid me back for that one. So you are going to take my next three shifts."

"Three!" Apollo protested.

"You dated her for three years," Artemis deadpanned.

"Fine," Apollo said. "I'll do it, ok Arty."

Artemis smirked. Then, as she went back to her steeds to fly back to her palace, she turned back. "And don't call me Arty!" Artemis hollered.

* * *

 **This chapter's a bit shorter, mainly because it sets up some plot points for later. Next chapter will probably be as long as Chapter 4 was. Next chapter, you will see Khione and Nyx. Next chapter will probably be up a few days from now.**

 **Note:**

 **1\. Castalia is a nymph of poetry in Greek Mythology. It is said that one who drinks from her waters can gain power of poetry.**

 **Alright, remember that voting continues for this chapter's reviews and Chapter 6's reviews. Then the official decision will be made.**


	6. Test of Ability

**Wow! It truly has been a long time since I last updated. I deeply apologize; I got really busy as it was my senior year of high school. I promise I will be more faithful this time around.**

 **Since it has been a year, I have somewhat altered some of my previous ideas. I haven't changed any of the previous chapters (save for the age of some deities). But I did decide that Ophion will have a mortal lover at some point.**

 **However, his divine lover (not at same time as the mortal one), is between Artemis and Styx, as they are currently tied, and far beyond the others. I will have a voting poll on until Chapter 8.**

 **Ophion's Love Interest:**

 **Artemis - 14**

 **Styx - 14**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series, Rick Riordan does. I am merely playing in his sandbox**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Test of Ability**

 **Circa 4000 B.C.E**

 **Apollo**

As the chariot of Helios began its trek across the sky, Apollo woke up in his bed. Admiring the orange-red sun rays streaking through his windows, Apollo started to shove off his golden bedsheets, before his hands hit something warm.

Erato slept peacefully next to Apollo. The good memories of the night flooded through Apollo's brain instantly. In his five millennia of existence, Erato certainly ranked in his top five favorite girlfriends.

' _And that's saying something_ ,' Apollo thought, ' _since I can remember everything, with my power over knowledge._ '

Erato's hazel eyes opened. "Hey big guy," she murmured, touching his barrel chest.

Apollo's golden ichor got as hot as magma at those words. "Nice to see your awake," he breathed. "Uh…"

As if reading his thoughts, Erato said, "If you've got nowhere to be, then I ain't exactly rushing out anytime soon.

Instantly, a lulling, warm melodic sound resounded throughout the room. Apollo looked around to see his lyres and harps, both big and small, playing of their own accord(*.1). Like an invisible band. He looked back and smiled at Erato.

"Want to remind me of your other talents love."

* * *

 **Ophion**

Meanwhile, another son of Zeus woke up at the crack of dawn. He shot out of bed, pursuing some love of his own. This type, however, being the love of a father. Despite living in his father's palace, located near the peak of the mountain, Ophion rarely saw his father. His father spent most of the day at his abode at the very peak of the mountain, a place one only approached if summoned or with a grave request.

In his father's own words, it was not a place for "boisterous, half-educated godlings."

Ophion shook that stray thought out of his head. Luckily for him, his father still slept down here in the palace. Today, he woke up early enough to catch him, with it being the fifth hour of the day. (He just had a certain discernment with time that had proved infallible thus far).

Quickly dressing in a cerulean blue chiton, and flicking his hand of his hair to telekinetically straighten it, he sprinted to the dining hall. Ophion found that he was able to run somewhat short distances faster than teleport. Sure enough, his father sat at the head of the long, empty table; eating a hearty meal of ambrosia, meats, and fruits.

"Hmmm. Up a little early, aren't you?" rumbled Zeus, his voice sounding like the very thunder he commanded, but with some softness.

Ophion scooted into a chair. "I wanted to see you father!" His head dipping a bit, he whispered, "I feel like I never get to see you."

"The duties of a king are numerous. I am Zeus Hypatos (*.2), ruler of all Ouranos and Gaia. It is my job to see that the gods are doing their duties, that the nymphs are sustained and active, and there to be equilibrium in the Heavens and on Earth. A fruitful, but labor intensive task," Zeus stated. "However," the king continued, "Once you age to maturity and claim your domains, we will interact in a far more meaningful manner. You no doubt will have a place on my council."

Zeus moved his mighty hand to his son's small shoulder, and shook it reassuringly. "You will be named my prince. As such, you will even gain access to my great sky abode at this mountain's peak."

Ophion's jade eyes lit up. "I'm actually going to be the prince!" His mother had said it a couple times, but his father had never actually confirmed it. A warm feeling washed over his heart - his father did take some stock in him after all. He pumped his fist, accidentally hitting the table and cracking it. Irritated stormy grey eyes (*.3) bored into him.

"Sorry, father," Ophion said bashfully, withdrawing. "I can make it better though. See!" Ophion snapped his finger, instantly erasing the cracks. He had a divine gift for placing things in order and a state of cleanliness, something he presumed came from his mother.

The king's stare softened. "Perhaps in a couple more years you will be ready to start bearing the weight of a crown. But I must be off," Zeus said, smacking his hands together. Ophion turned to see an empty plate, which had been half full when he got in! He never got enough time with his father…

Zeus stood, placing a royal purple cape about his fine white and gold chiton. He turned to leave, but turned around for a final word.

"You are seeing Apollo today, are you not?" asked Zeus.

"Yes, father," came the reply.

"Hmmm." Zeus' eyes, a thriving electric blue now, sparkled. "Apollo is one of my best sons. Strong, mighty, and wise. There is much you can learn from him," Zeus said with firm confidence. He then glowed in his energy form - a powerful pillar of white lightning for a body, blue lightning for a face, and red flamed hair - lighting up the entire room brighter than a midday son before teleporting to his abode.

Ophion hung his head. Why couldn't his father just spend time with him the ways other dads did on Olympus? And the pride with which he spoke of Apollo. Would he ever get the same treatment from his father?

Ophion then narrowed his eyes in determination. Yes, he would. He would make sure if it!

* * *

 **Apollo**

Before Apollo knew it, the sky shone a bright ether blue. And that meant he had to fill in his sister's shift for Ophion.

It wasn't that he didn't like Ophion. He actually enjoyed his company. It was just that he would have preferred to be with Erato. But what gives.

After excusing himself from the bed (with great reluctance), Apollo washed and perfumed himself. He could of course have just snapped his fingers and made himself smell and look good. However, doing it manually turned out to have better results than doing it magically. Plus, there was nothing more artistic than the joy of seeing perfection groomed into something beyond perfection.

Picking a luminous white chiton embroidered with gold laces on the edges, Apollo completed this with golden wristbands and strapping his golden bow and arrow over his shoulder.

* * *

 **Ophion**

Against his wishes, Ophion was getting dressed up and adorned by some of his mother's attendants. He did not like being waited on hand and foot.

Nor did he like having to sit still like a statue as they bustled about him. Although he had come to the age he could appreciate the goddesses beauty, it still felt weird to have the three Charites, his mother's top servants, pruning him like he was his mother.

His forehead length black hair had been shaved to a shorter military cut. Although Ophion preferred his hair long, he did have to admit that his features looked more defined. His tan skin was already blemishless in his opinion, but the Charites had fluttered about for a good ten minutes touching up his face here and there with liquid of some sort...foundation his mother called it?

Anyways, the Charites finally finished with that. Ophion didn't quite see any difference, but they were apparently satisfied, so he didn't want to be rude. The Charites then picked out his attire. A royal blue chiton, along with a golden belt, golden sandals, silver bracelets, and a golden headband.

"Ok!" Ophion shouted. " _This_ is too much. Aren't I just meeting up with one of my siblings today. Why am I getting dressed like a king!"

"Well," Algaia answered. "Queen Hera said you are meeting Leto's child today."

"Apollo, yes," Ophion affirmed. "Why am I always dressed like a fashion statue when I go to see him?"

The three Charites looked at each other. "Um, well, maybe just ask your mother sometime."

Ophion then concentrated on flashing to the front gate of his parents estate. He also planned to change out of these ridiculous, suffocating clothes while he was at it.

"One last thing Ophion," Algaia added.

Ophion turned to face her. "Your mother mentioned something about you not touching any swords for the next two weeks if you flash out of your costume," Algaia giggled, her long licorice black hair waving. "So that chiton is on to stay this time."

Blonde-haired Thalia blew a kiss. "You look cute in that Ophion!"

Ophion grunted under his breath. Girls really liked to look at him a bit too long. Almost like he was ambrosia! Good gracious.

* * *

Ophion appeared at the front gate of his parents' huge estate. Seriously, barely any of the other Olympian palaces were a quarter as big. And even then Ophion thought those palaces to be somewhat excessive.

But one of his favorite things to do was to open the tall gates of the palace. They were shiny and gold, and thunder shook the air whenever they were opened or closed.

He opened the gates, walking out as thunder and a slight gale swept around him. He waited to feel his hair get blown in the wind, but then remembered it was cut.

 _"Oh well, I can just regrow it tonight. But I swear, I'm dressed as if I'm negotiating with an enemy."_

A blinding flash of white light appeared in front of him, and Apollo, Lord of Light, appeared, with waiting hands outspread to his sides.

After a few seconds, Ophion laughed and cupped his hand to his ear mockingly. "I don't hear any applause, my lord."

Apollo cocked his head. "Oh," he replied. Instantly, the air was filled with applause. But just to mess with his brother, Ophion focused on the air around him. He felt the molecules that were vibrating, and froze them in place. Instantly, the applause stopped.

Apollo looked back at him, miffed. "But the air likes me!" he complained dramatically.

Ophion just smirked. "Guess it just likes me more."

The two gods then laughed and bro hugged. "You're one of my favorite brothers you know," Ophion said.

Apollo just smiled, showing of his glaringly bright teeth. "Who couldn't appreciate me." he joked.

"You're sister, who's shift your covering," Ophion deadpanned.

Apollo raised an eyebrow in mild surprise. "How'd you figure that out?"

"Simple," Ophion replied, "You were here just a month ago. It wouldn't be your shift yet."

"Smart," Apollo complimented. His hand reached out to ruffle Ophion's hair, but Ophion caught his hand and glared at him fiercely.

"OK, no ruffling little Ophion's hair," Apollo dramatized. Ophion's eyes narrowed at little.

"Jeeesh!" Apollo exclaimed. "You look just like Father. Or your mother for that matter. And those are two gods who do not know how to have fun." Apollo mock scolded.

Ophion smirked. "And you would know, Apollo?" Ophion tested.

"Of course! I am the Olympian of Truth and Knowledge!"

"Prove it," Ophion returned.

Apollo smirked and snapped his fingers. The two of them instantly flashed to an archery ring.

"Hey, I didn't ask to get teleported," Ophion protested, mock pouting.

"Gotta keep up!" Apollo exclaimed cheerfully. "Watch this."

Ophion turned his head to the target. The circle target was about 1,000 yards away. Between it, about three hundred upside down axes tilted side to side at different paces, some slow, some fast. At the "top" of each axe handle was a ring. Then for a fraction of a second, all of the rings aligned before continuing their individually paced rotation.

"I'm going to shoot an arrow through all the rings and hit that bullseye!" Apollo declared.

"That's crazy!" Ophion protested. "Even if you knew the instant when to fire, they only align for a fraction of a second. You'd have to make a really powerful shot for the arrow to fly that fast.

"That's why I'm the best archer on Olympus." Apollo smiled. Then at lightning quick speed, he drew his golden bow, aimed, and fired. Just as Ophion's mind caught up, he heard a thwack on the arrow board.

Ophion nearly gaped, but kept his mouth closed at the last second. "Fine, that's pretty cool," Ophion complimented. "But bows aren't my first choice of weapon."

"Bows, not your first choice! That is criminal! I did not just hear you speak such blasphemy!" Apollo dramatized.

Ophion stuck his tongue out. "I like swords better. Spears and maces too."

"You, sir, are not dressed for sword combat," Apollo deadpanned, pointing at Ophion's fancy attire. "Just why are you so dressed as such anyways. Is there someone you want to, impress?" Apollo asked, suggestively winking.

"Um," Ophion stuttered, "you know what, I'll just try archery."

Apollo closed his eyes and snapped his fingers. A beautiful black bow appeared in his arms probably from Apollo's armory. A quiver of golden arrows also appeared along with it.

Ophion took the two. "This is quite nice. Thanks Apollo," he said.

"It's yours Ophion. That is, if you don't disgrace the name of archery," Apollo smiled. "Okay, have you ever shot a bow?"

"Occasionally," Ophion replied. "But I don't think I'm skilled enough to shoot one through those rings." he admitted.

"Few are," Apollo replied. " _Of course, I'm the best of them_ ," Apollo whispered playfully, as if telling a secret.

Apollo then snapped his fingers again, and the axes froze in place, then moved over to the side. "How well can you shoot at a range of 1,000 yards?" Apollo asked, pointing straight at the target.

Ophion plucked a golden arrow and drew back the bow. He focused on the target and breathed. He focused on the air around him, felt the hum of the molecules within him. He felt as if he was one with the air. And like the weapon was almost an extension of himself. Then he let go. The arrow hit the yellow bullseye with a thwack.

"Impressive," Apollo complimented. "Usually only gods related to sports, war, or archery can shoot a bullseye at that distance. But you don't even have your domains yet."

Apollo took him to the next archery ring in the range, 1,500 yards in length. "But sons of Zeus are better than the average war god. Let's see what you can do Ophion."

Ophion drew the bow. Again, he focused on the weapon like it was an extension of himself. He wanted the arrow to travel the stretch of 1,500 yards. He wanted it in the bullseye. He released the arrow, and it hit the hit the black bullseye. Then he drew another and released, this arrow splitting the first. He drew a third, which split the first two.

Apollo clapped. "That's the best I've seen from a godling. Other than back when I was your age. In fact, at the age of three…"

"Yes, yes," Ophion drawled. "I'm glad you have such a good memory. Maybe you should hook up with Mnemosyne."

"As a matter of fact…" Apollo started.

"Stop there," Ophion cut in. "Let's go back to archery. What's the next target range?"

"I'll take you to the 1,750. Just so you know, this is the farthest distance from which Hermes and Hephaestus were able to shoot an arrow into the bullseye."

"Wait, Hephaestus is good with a bow?" Ophion asked. "Don't get me wrong, but I never took him for the weapons type."

"Seeing how he spends all his time at that forge of his, I guess that guy is pretty good at using his weapons. Guy's got to pass time, especially when his wif...never mind."

"Especially when what?" Ophion asked.

Apollo's eyes wavered, as if remembering a bad memory. "Let's just say that he is very strong...which is why, of course, he is good at using his weapons," Apollo finished.

Ophion once again handled his bow. Getting into the archer stance, he again felt the air around him, and the weapon. His eye zeroed into the target zone. Before he knew it, a golden arrow hit the bullseye. Ophion drew another arrow, and split the first.

Apollo clapped him on the shoulder. "Now that's what I'm talking about! You probably have a gift for archery, seeing how you can do this as a godling!"

"Wait," Ophion asked, "you and several others talk all about me being a 'godling', and how it is not a true measure of my power. Why?"

"Well, as a godling, you don't really have domains yet," Apollo explained. "You have gifts, and it is based on these gifts that your domains are chosen. For example, I had a surpassing gift with archery, as well as talent for manipulating light, health, and sickness. As well as a talent for seeing into the future, and my awesome, lady catching ability with music. So when my talents were made into my official domains, my abilities with them increased. I also gained the ability to impart these abilities on other beings."

"Other gods?" Ophion asked. "Like, you could make me the awesomest god at archery?"

Apollo chuckled. "Oh, I wouldn't do that, even for you," Apollo said. "But we can't impart our abilities on other gods, seeing as we are all of the same species, and more or less have a direct connection to the cosmic energies of the universe. We can grant abilities to lesser beings, such as nymphs, satyrs, and even those feeble humans."

"What is the next target range?" Ophion asked.

"I'll take you to the 2,000 yard one." Apollo declared. "Just so you know, only me, Artemis, and war gods that are children of Zeus have made the bulls-eye. Some others still hit the board, but that's still a low number."

Ophion considered it. "No promises then," Ophion said. Once again, he drew his bow, and concentrated. This time, he truly had to concentrate, feeling his body, and the weapon. He released the arrow. Yet again, it flew into the bulls-eye. He drew another arrow and fired. Though it went into the bulls-eye, it didn't split the first arrow. Ophion tried with a third arrow, but it didn't split any of the first two. Ophion looked a little disappointed.

Apollo looked ecstatic though. "That's amazing Ophion. Even Athena takes a few tries to split her arrows here."

"Can you split these arrows?" Ophion asked.

"Allow me," Apollo said, taking his golden bow. He knocked three arrows simultaneously, and fired them. Each individual arrows split one of Ophion's.

"Damn Apollo, does your archery have a range?" Ophion asked.

"Quite frankly, no. Archery is my and Arty's domain. So we are kind of perfect at it," Apollo said. "But lucky for you, we are the only two gods whose actual domain is archery. So all the other gods would be fair competition for you. But you'll probably beat them all little bro."

Ophion shrugged humbly. "Anyway, so what target is next."

Apollo snapped his fingers, and a floor appeared above what was previously an open space. Ophion looked at him

"You have to hit a bulls-eye here to advance to the next floor. Usually, only I use it, so I made the rule."

"What about Artemis?" Ophion asked.

"She prefers to hunt live game down on Earth," Apollo said. Though Apollo's face didn't show it, Ophion could swear there was a tint of bitterness in his voice. Just a tint though.

Ophion and Apollo teleported to the next level. The range here was farther. The first target started at a distance of 2,500 meters.

"That's too far!" Ophion exclaimed.

Apollo smiled. "Just try."

Ophion once again took archer's position. He drew his bow, concentrating on his muscles, the weapon, and the air. They were all one. He then fired. But as the golden arrow neared the target, he could see it was sailing towards the blue ring. Instinctively, he nudged the arrow back on course, and it hit the bulls-eye.

Apollo looked at the arrow, then back at Ophion. "You used your air powers, didn't you."

Ophion looked a bit guilty. "It was just a reflex. Honest."

Apollo smiled. "You're probably not an archery god, but you might still have an infinite range. But to have such skill with a bow, let me see one more thing," Apollo snapped his fingers, and a golden dagger appeared in his hands. He gave it to Ophion.

"Let me see you toss that towards the target," Apollo asked.

Ophion grabbed the dagger, feeling more at home with it, as his training with Enyo covered daggers. By reflex, he flipped to a reverse grip, drew his arm back, then flung the dagger. It hit the bulls-eye of the target."

"You're probably some sort of war god, which, considering some of the children of your mother shouldn't be too much of a surprise. With sky powers" Apollo said. "Just, please don't be another Ares!"

"I'm not the only one annoyed by him?" Ophion asked

"Hades no! He is violent, troublesome, and acts like he is Zeus' divine gift to Olympus. Jeez, if the dude mellowed out, he'd probably be crowned prince, seeing how he's even our eldest brother. But, that's all in your favor little guy."

Ophion gave Apollo a hard look. "I'm not that little." Using a trick he had discovered a few days before, he transformed into a bigger version of himself. It felt a bit awkward, like he was manipulating a marionette rather than his own body. But he could look Apollo right in the eye.

Apollo smiled, then quickly grabbed his arm and flipped him over. Ophion landed with a thud.

"Maybe you should just wait till you actually grow this big," Apollo said.

Ophion then reverted himself to his normal, five foot self.

"Furthermore, you are _five millennia_ younger than me. You'll be little for quite a while, lil bro," Apollo smirked.

Ophion just humphed. Then something popped up in his mind. "I have a question. Earlier, you said nymphs and satyrs were 'lesser beings.' What makes them lesser?" Ophion asked. "Aren't we all descended for the Protogenoi?"

The air hummed with power. The light seemed to brighten, and shadows darkened. Ophion could also hear waves crashing in the distance.

"Firstly," Apollo instructed, "Don't throw _their_ names around. You just mentioned _their_ collective name. But names have power, and the more powerful the being, the greater the effect."

Apollo continued, "But to answer your question, the descendants of _them_ , especially heaven and earth, varied greatly in looks and abilities. Some of their children, like the Titans and by extension of descent, we the gods, are immortal and can manipulate the cosmic energies of the universe for various purposes. Even the most trivial minor god has an energy form, and can shoot blasts of energy, teleport, transform into other creatures, and so on. Because we in essence are beings of energy."

"And we are different because?" Ophion asked.

"Lesser beings aren't capable of manipulating energy as greatly," Apollo explained. "Daimones, the closest to us, have no energy blasts, and are halfway between physicality and a misty, shade like existence. Nymphs can manipulate magic for healing purposes and the like. Some can blast waves of energy. But they can't teleport, or transform into any creature. They are bound to their specific domain in nature, like a lifeline. If you destroy it by any means, you kill them. And you can kill them quite easily. In fact, even a tiny _human_ could kill a nymph by stabbing a vital spot. Because although they are ageless, they are not deathless. Now satyrs, cyclopses, and humans are even weaker…"

"But why can't they manipulate magic as well as us?" Ophion persisted.

"To put it simply, satyrs manipulate _nature magic_ , allowing them manipulate trees and the like, but not actual energy. Nymphs have some minor energy powers, and are harder to kill than satyrs. But we, gods, don't just wave or hands and make trees fly around. We are directly connected to the energy that binds together the universe. The beings in this universe, nature, and even pure concepts. We are in fact _extensions_ of energy."

To emphasize his point, Apollo transformed into his energy form. His skin became a blinding white pillar of flames, and his the white scleroses in his eyes became golden lights. His sky blue eyes became brighter, and his golden hair became streaked with red. The surrounding area became several shades brighter, as if Apollo was a mini sun.

"You see, we are in reality beings of energy. Our domains are merely the parts of nature our energy best related to. This is why we can teleport and change shape, while others can't. This is why we are deathless, as there is no way to kill us. Our energy, form, and soul are all one. And this is why we are the highest beings."

"Ok, can you shut off your form," Ophion said, starting to squint. "You seriously have the brightest energy form I've seen."

Apollo complied, reverting back to tan skin, normal sky blue eyes, and golden hair, being sure to give a glaringly bright smile while at it.

"I don't know if our special abilities give us a right to treat the other beings as lesser though." Ophion said.

Apollo shrugged. "We can kill even a nymph with a wave of energy from our hands. We can curse them, transform them into whatever we wish. They have minimal magic resistance. Like, even the most irrelevant minor god could overpower the strongest nymph in a battle of energy. Satyrs don't even have resistance to energy or godly magic at all. Those cyclopses are just dust motes before us. And those puny humans, for _Hades' sake_ , can't even _look_ at our energy forms without combusting into ash. And do not forget, brother, we are Olympian sons of Zeus. So of course we are the Lords of the Universe.

Ophion shrugged, then dropped the topic. He wasn't convinced though.

Apollo checked his sundial. "Jeez, time flies. I only have a couple more hours with you. How about we do something else. Like racing."

"Racing? With a the Lord of Light who can, you know, go light speed!" Ophion protested.

"Hey, you've got wind powers. Maybe control the winds to push you to go faster." Apollo suggested. Apollo snapped his fingers again, and the two flashed to an obstacle course.

* * *

"You have GOT to stop doing that!" Ophion complained. Being teleported by someone else was like being grabbed and hurled. At breakneck speeds. For several miles.

"Once you become a full god, you'll be an Olympian. We can't teleport other gods in our own power tier." Apollo deadpanned.

Ophion just glared. "How about not teleporting me _now_!" Ophion complained.

Apollo just gave a cheeky smile. "I'm taking every advantage of it bro. And you're lucky. When I first arrived on this glorious mountain, Ares was the one to give me this - welcoming treatment - before I got my domains."

Ophion shuddered at that thought. "Am I expected to run an obstacle course in this," Ophion deadpanned, pointing at his rather luxurious attire."

Apollo smiled. "When you grow older, you'll find that it is in your most impressive attires you do the most sprinting. In wondrous chases…"

Ophion raised his eyebrows in confusion. Apollo smiled and shook his head. "Like I said, when you get older."

"Whatever," Ophion rolled his eyes. He looked at the course. It was 10 miles in circumference, riddled with wires, swords, nets, razors, tunnels, and other obstacles. Ophion noted that he and Apollo had ambled over to the starting line.

"Am I seriously expected to beat you? Haven't you even beat Hermes a couple times at this," Ophion frowned.

"Hmm, hold on," Apollo said. Then a flash of light filled Ophions vision. He opened his eyes to see Apollo casually standing, with his arms folded.

"Think you can do one lap in the time I took to do ten? Of course, I am called the perfect son of Zeus," Apollo smirked.

Ophion narrowed his eyes. "Course I can." He then focused on his power - raging, bright, yet orderly too. He focused on accelerating his perceptions, so that time slowed tremendously. Individual dust particles now hovered in the air. Ophion then focused on the wind around him, and launched himself, making dust fly. Swiftly, he ran around axes, pits, and razors. He slid under volleys of arrows (which barely moved at all). He ran through tunnels and mud. Yet still he accelerated, the pulsating air molecules working in tandem with his muscles. Finally, he came to a screeching halt back at the starting line - the cloud of dust he had left when starting barely changed.

Applause broke out as Ophion let his perceptions decelerate to baseline. "Congratulations," Apollo offered. "You completed that in one thousandth of a second." Ophion smiled triumphantly.

"Of course, naturally, I did ten laps in a ten thousandth of a second. So not even close." Apollo stated haughtily.

And so Ophion tried and tried again. Ten times. A hundred times. Two hundred times. And he still failed to complete just one lap in the span of a ten thousandth second.

He couldn't get to be one TENTH as fast as Apollo!

Apollo smiled as Ophion lay on the ground, panting, his godling stamina starting to fade. "You should give up now brother. I am the ever so perfect son of Zeus, and it is upon my light he shall always look most gloriously," Apollo sang. "You can't get to one _tenth_ of my speed."

Although Apollo was teasing, that jab touched a sore spot with Ophion. From his conversation with his Father earlier that day, and his clear pride in Apollo.

Ophion's jade eyes glowed in response. "Yes, Apollo. I will. In fact, I'll do better than that. I'll match your speed. You're _perfection_."

Any time before, the prince would have realized that this was an empty tantrum. He had tried two hundred times, and failed. But this time was different. Anger had given him clarity. Ophion somehow just knew in this moment, that he could do it. He just knew it, the same way he always knew what time of day it was.

Ophion stormed to the starting line. He looked at the obstacle course and focused. Focused on his father, and how he rarely got so much as a smile of acknowledgement from him. On Ares, and how his brutal sibling always took time to belittle him. And even on Apollo, and how his joking self-compliments sometimes got quite annoying. Power blossomed from his core, but felt different than before. Whereas before time had slowed, it now came to a screeching halt.

' _Maybe this is what speed looks like to Apollo. I'll show him who's got speed_." Ophion thought, and ran. Ran through and around everything (it was child's play, as the "swinging axes and swords" were compltely still). Ophion ran around till he completed 10 laps. Standing before Apollo, he noticed that his brother looked exactly the same as he did before Ophion had ran around. Only an infantismile change in mouth movement.

"Huh," Ophion muttered allowed. " _Maybe I really am that fast._ " Suddenly though, his knees buckled. He felt exhausted, like he'd been holding back some great beast on a rampage. Time instantly went back to normal, with a shocked Apollo looking at him.

"Guess I'm pretty fast, huh," Ophion said weakly, recovering his strength somewhat slowly.

Apollo looked at him and smiled, "I guess." But the smile was somewhat pensive, and withholding. "But, you had an aura...different than Hermes. Quite different...did you…

Apollo's eyes suddenly turned a misty green, and he seemed to be looking through Ophion. Or perhaps, straight _into_ him. After thirty seconds, Apollo's eyes turned back to blue, but where mired in confusion and worry.

"I think we need to see Father," Apollo declared.

Before Apollo could move, a blonde haired nymph, with a short chiton, and voluptuous chest, broke the bussing tension though, with two goblets. "My lords," she curtsied, "Surely such a race has exhausted you both. A drink, perhaps," she slurred, batting her sky blue eyes.

"Thank you, my dear," Apollo smiled flirtatiously, forgetting his current intent. "Say, stay and perhaps we can share some more wondrous drinks," he offered before downing his goblet in one swig. Ophion downed his at the same time, but in two swigs.

However, a mist of confusion appeared in both of their eyes, inducing both of them to rub them furiously. Then...

"Hey!" Ophion said, tapping his foot. "Next time you teleport me, don't dump me on the floor unceremoniously!"

Apollo looked sheepish. "Oops. I was thinking we should run this wicked obstacle course, which I have beaten Hermes at. But seeing your attire, I think we should do some different thing." Apollo then snapped his fingers, and the Olympian and godling flashed away.

* * *

The gorgeous blonde nymph had briskly walked away, being long gone by the time the two gods had stopped rubbing their eyes. Making sure no one was watching, she quickly turned down into a dark alley of an empty corner of a market place.

"Did you get to them in time?" came a voice from the shadows.

"Yes, brother, I did," replied the nymph. Except she had transformed, into a regal figure clothed in a gold chiton, taller, and even more beautiful and impeccable than before. With flowing red hair and piercing green eyes, the "nymph" revealed herself to be none other than Hera herself. "You're goblets of Lethe water did the trick Aidoneus...this time. But I fear what will happen if he uses his power over time again, and I cannot contain it before Zeus finds out."

Aidoneus (*.4), as Hera called him, or Hades as most knew him, stepped out of the shadows. With daunting height of eight feet, with pale yellow undertoned skin, a strong structured face, a muscular body, and shoulder length obsidian hair and eyes, he looked every bit like the mighty King of the Underworld. "We must find a way to contain it," came Hades' reply, his deep, commanding voice echoing in the shadows he commanded. "Ophion is on the precipice of disaster. Athena suspects what his domain is already, and one more such flare of power would alert her. Presuming, that our dear brother does not sense it for himself."

"Please, Aidoneus," Hera begged, sounding every bit like a little sister, despite being Queen of Heaven herself. "Please, there must be a way. I fear the worst if Zeus finds out of Ophion's dominion over time."

Hades curled his lip in disgust. "For all his talk of perfection, it is Zeus who emulates our father the most. First he swallowed his wife. Then who knows what he did to poor Manes…"

Hera's distressed look cut him off. "I'll think of something, sister. Don't worry, I'll make sure you're son has a bright future ahead of him. Just make sure he doesn't become a headache like the rest of our brother's children." He then vanished in a shadow.

Hera let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Thank you, brother. One day, I will repay this great favor."

* * *

 **I'm back, with a super long chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. I've now given some hint in the direction this story is going to go. Again, as always, tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.**

 **I also know I shoved a lot of expository dialogue about the power levels and abilities of gods and so on. I promise you, if your eyes hurt, it will pay off later!**

 **I will have the next chapter up by the end of his week. Voting between Artemis and Styx continues through the reviews of this chapter and the next two.**

 **Notes:**

 **1.** **Erato is the Muse of lyric poetry. She is often portrayed utilizing a lyre.**

 **2\. Hypatos is a surname meaning "most high." Zeus sure loves to compliment himself, huh.**

 **3\. In my universe, Zeus has two eye colors. They switch back and forth between storm grey and electric blue. That way, both people like Heracles and** **Athena inherited their father's eyes, while have completely different eye colors.**

 **4\. Aidoneus has been provided as Hades' name in numerous sources, so I presume it was his birth name, and that he later got the name Hades from the realm he rules.**


	7. Announcement

**Author's Note:Since I have only written this story in the most sporadic of intervals, and my thought processes have changed in the year that has passed since I began this story, I will actually be rewriting this story, as "The Descent of Olympus." The first chapter of that story is currently up.**


End file.
